Mavri (Deseo)
by Nimbretell
Summary: La Belleza del Principe Maedhros


-Necesito que vengas a mi habitacion-decía Maedhros coqueteándole con la mirada. Era su fuerte.

La doncella asintió y se fue detrás de su amo. Con la postura regia y la mirada profunda pero coqueta, miraba a cada uno de los elfos que pasaban cerca de los dos.

Abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar a ella primero, para luego pasar el, cerrando la puerta con seguro. A lo que, a la elfita frunció el ceño.

Habia escuchado que algunas elfas decían que Maedhros las llevaba con el hacia su habitacion para que estas prestaran sus atenciones en cuanto tener sexo con el. A parte de que habían dicho que Maedhros, era que era un elfo imponente en la cama.

Elwen se giro y encontró a su señor, con dos copas en una mesita y vino en ella, era lo que habia. El príncipe Noldo, se acerco a ella con una sonrisa, indicándole con la mirada un Sofa chocolate en donde sentarse.

-Elwen, ¿Cierto?-. La elfa asintió, tomando la copa en sus manos. -Eres soltera o comprometida?-. La respiración de la elfa se acelero un poco al momento que escucho aquello en los labios de su señor. Esa era una de las preguntas claves. Y ya sabia a donde iba a llegar aquello. Pero si le mentía podría ser peor para ella, a Maedhros no le gustaba que le mintieran.

-Soltera, mi señor-contesto la elfita nerviosa.

-asi me gusta-. Le quito la copa de sus manos, dejándola en la mesa próxima al sofá. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, extendió su mano, a lo que ella tuvo que tomarla.

La dirigió hacia la habitacion próxima, encontrando la cama lista para una noche de pasión junto a su Señor. Su mirada se poso sobre la bonita y transparente túnica que habia sobre la cama. La elfa se paso la mano por la garganta con mucho nervios, a parte de que estaba asustada, porque jamás estuvo con otro elfo en su vida. Si Maedhros le hacia tener eso con el, entonces seria el primero.

Maedhros se posiciono al frente de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo con su mirada verdosa, que rápidamente la hizo sentirse desnuda. La elfa se removió y se sonrojo, al momento que Maedhros sonrió.

Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, para luego empezar acercarse y besarla con suavidad y ternura, como si sus labios fueran de porcelana. Su boca le supo inexperta y tierna al sentir lo nueva que era en este ámbito. Pero como la sangre de Fëanor las lleva en sus venas, su calor era increíble y mas, cuando mordió el labio inferior de ella con suavidad. Con fuerza, sin lastimarle, la apreso en sus brazos, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, acariciándose mutuamente.

Sintió como Maedhros la apresaba en sus brazos, subiendo sus manos hasta llegar al cuerpo del príncipe, en donde entrelazo sus brazos. El príncipe Noldo, deslizo sus manos hasta su cintura, sin dejar de besar desesperadamente a la elfa.

Maedhros la acorralo contra la pared de la habitacion, las manos de Elwen habían descendido hacia la espalda de su señor, para dedicarse a acariciarla. Frotaba una y otra vez la espalda musculosa de su príncipe, mientras este la besaba con pasión, satisfaciendo alguna necesidad que habia empezado a crecer desde que sintió como la elfa le correspondía de la mejor manera, a pesar de que fuera inexperta. Maedhros descendió sus besos por toda su barbilla hasta llegar al cuello de esta, mordiendo levemente sin hacerle daño, mientras sentia como la elfita se aferraba a el, con los ojos cerrados y los temblores al momento que mordía.

Maedhros necesitaba calentarla, para que luego ella lo hiciera con el, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil con los besos de ella, y lo emocionante que sentia que seria al tener a una joven elfa inexperta en la cama y en como podía moldearla al ritmo que el quería en cuanto a la penetración.

-¿Eres virgen?-le susurro al oído, tan sensualmente, besando la punta de la oreja, de esta. Sintió el temblor de parte de ella, y sonrió para si mismo, sin dejar de besarle la oreja para calentarla. Pero al ver que ella no le contestaba, dijo: -Vamos Elwen, entrégate, yo te hare un espacio en mi cama, brindándote mi cuidado y mi cariño por esta noche. Prometo que te hare el amor como nadie jamás podría hacértelo…-le susurro.

Sin embargo, ella sintió que eso era una orden, no una pregunta. Ella se separo de el, y asintió lentamente, con los nervios en la garganta. El príncipe Noldo le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio coquetamente.

-Ponte esto, para que estes mas cómoda-. Le extendió la pequeña túnica de seda transparente, en color crema.

Como la obediente que era, tomo la túnica y se introdujo en el baño. Con los vellos erizados, en toda su piel, se miro en el espejo desnuda, sin dejar de acomplejarse lo fea que era o eso creía ella.

Una piel puro sin ser tocada; ese valle hermoso a una talla media para el tamaño de ella, y hermosos para la vista de un elfo; aquellas curvas que desarrollo en sus años; las suaves y pomposas mejillas traseras que serian una fascinación para Maedhros; y aquello mas hermoso que todas las mujeres y elfas tienen, el montes Venus, hermoso y cuidado con esmero, con aquellos y finos vellos que apenas y eran notables; sus muslos acompañados con sus piernas largas y hermosas. -Aquello era lo que tenia la elfita de 30 años. En la edad de los Edain-16 años-. Una nueva, apenas y acabada de terminar su desarrollo físico, pero no su desarrollo mental.

Soltó sus cabellos cobrizos, revolviéndoselo un poco para luego peinar y arreglárselo a poco, para la sesión que tendría. Ese era uno de los consejos que sus amigas le decían "A los elfos le gusta hacer el amor, con que su pareja tenga sus cabellos sueltos".

Se coloco la pequeña túnica que apenas y tapaba un poco su intimidad que estaba adornada con unas braguitas del mismo color y transparencia. Nerviosa respiro y salio del baño. Primero saco la cabeza para encontrarse con Maedhros sentado en la cama, bebiendo algo, a lo que supuso ella era "Vino". El príncipe sonrió al ver la cabeza joven asomarse, para luego indicarle que saliera. Con la timidez mas grande y los nervios desbordándose por su cuerpo, salio del baño, caminando hacia Maedhros, quien deleitado con el bonito cuerpo de la elfa y la pureza que se desbordaba en ella, su tronco empezó a ascender.

-No seas tímida-. Le tomo la mano, y con su mirada llena de lujuria le miro el bonito cuerpo. Encantado asintió. -Jamás habia visto a alguien con ese cuerpo tan cautivo de pureza. Me impresionas Elwen. -La elfa hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. -puedes tomar asiento, mientras me desnudo…-le susurro esto por ultimo, a lo que la elfita se sonrojo y su corazón empezó a palpitarle por mil.

Sentada entre las sabanas de sedas, la pequeña elfita se deleitaba al ver como el príncipe Noldo, su Señor, se desvestía. La túnica celeste cayo a sus pies, encontrados con una espalda musculosa, sus brazos y su torso bien formado. Se preguntaba si no le haría daño en la cama, como el grande a la par de ella, que es flaquita y pequeña, como las elfas de su edad, temía que la dañara o le dejara moretones. Maedhros de casi dos metros con una gran masas muscular para el gusto de ella, sintió la cabeza dar vuelta por los nervios, y mas al ver como Los pantalones fue lo otro que vio descender. Perdida en el cuerpo de su príncipe, llena de lujuria, sintió sus pezones fríos y erectos, al igual que el vello de su cuerpo, erizado.

Maedhros se metió a la cama junto a la elfa, en donde la noto nerviosa y asustada.

-No temas, Elwen no te voy hacer daño, cariño, te tratare con amor, por daño, no te preocupes, que nadie conmigo sufre. -acerco sus labios para besarla.

Los besos fogosos de Maedhros, despertaron el interés de ella, en cuanto le beso con pasión, sin dejar el ritmo que llevaban. Sus manos desesperantes, se deslizaban un si otra vez por sus cabellos hasta su espalda. Sobre todo, quería quitarle las trenzas, quería ver su hermoso cabello cobrizos caer por toda su espalda y hombros.

-Mi señor…

-Dime Maedhros-

-Maedhros, puedo quitarle las trenzas?...-el príncipe Noldo asombrado sonrió y asintió.

-todo lo que quieras dulzura, tienes mi permiso hacer lo que quieras-

Tenia que ser un poco flexible, en cuanto a darle una primera vez a la elfita. No podía ser rudo todavía.

-Elwen, necesito que tomes esto-. Maedhros le paso el mismo vaso que ella le vio antes de salir del baño.

-¿Qué es?-

-Prevención. No te embarazare-. La elfita le miro antes de tomar el vaso y beber un sorbo. Casi lo escupe, sabia asqueroso.

Se llevo una mano a los ojos. -Que asco-

-Lo se. -Dijo el príncipe, apagando algunas velas para que en la habitacion no estuviera tan alumbrada- Tienes que tomártelo todo, Hondo ninya-

La elfita se apretó la nariz y de algunos sorbos mas se bebió todo el contenido, asqueroso.

-¿Listo?-. La elfita asintió. Maedhros le sonrió y le beso la frente. -asi me gusta.

Nuevamente se besaron, mientras que a poco se acomodaban en la cama, Maedhros quedo enzima de ella, sosteniéndose de sus codos, para no poner todo su peso, sobre el cuerpo delgado de la elfita.

Descendió sus besos por el cuello de la elfita, mientras que esta se deshacía de sus trenzas cobrizas. Dejando los cabellos sueltos de su señor, mientras acariciaba con dulzura y se deleitaba oliendo el olor a manzanilla. El príncipe enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de ella, llevándose algunos mechones a su nariz para olerlos. Sonriéndose mutuamente, volvieron a sus atenciones. Maedhros besando los hombros con delicadeza y esta recorriendo sus manos por la espalda de su amante.

A los pocos minutos, sintió como Maedhros se deshacía de las tiras del vestidito que ella tenia puesto, asi hasta quedar sin la túnica a la mitad de su vientre, notando que no tenia sostén. El príncipe miro los bonitos senos de ella, grande para su gusto y puros para solo ser tocados por el. Se relamió los labios, dejándose escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Son muy bonitos-Le dijo. Antes de jugar con ellos.

Los toco, los acaricio, los apretó entre sus manos y cuando acerco su boca a ellos, supo que tenia que hacerle el amor, a esa pequeña elfita que lo mantenía cautivado por el momento. Con amor comenzó a cubrirlo con besos, sin dejar de oler la bonita fragancia de ella, quedando impregnada en su cuerpo. Despues paso las lengua por sus pezones, que para su sorpresa, estaba completamente erectos, listas para el. Hasta que arranco un gemido de parte de ella, al momento que succiono con ganas de alimentarse y quedar completamente saciado.

"La timidez de la elfita" acabo con su cordura, al escucharse gemir y sentir tan placentera acciones de parte de su príncipe, terminándose de quitar la túnica delante de el, para ponerse a horcadas sobre el para besarlo en los labios y empezar a jugar. Su timidez habia sido reemplazado por el placer que el pudo regalarle.

Beso cada parte de el, su cuello en donde mordió, recordando lo que el habia hecho con ella. Sus besos por su pecho tenso, hasta que llego a la cintura, lo miro…

-Elwen…no creo que tu, aun…-susurro.

-Déjame intentarlo-

Con una sonrisa, abrió el pequeño pantalón que este cargaba, en donde busco su miembro que ascendía por el pantalón, para salir. El pene de el se escapo grande y duro en dirección hacia el rostro de la elfita, asombrada por ver algo que jamás habia visto en su vida, y sobre todo, que le recorrió el cuerpo con una sensación diferente, por tenerlo. El tan enorme, tan grande y largo que, cuando lo tomo entre sus manos, no alcanzo a abarcarlo entre sus manos, meciéndolo de un lado a otro y mirandolo con curiosidad.

-Que raro-murmuro.

-Lo dices, porque aun eres inexperta, pero cuando veas muchos, ya casi no te asombraras mucho-

-Es…tan suave, y bonita-. Se sonrojo y sonrió, a lo que Maedhros le sonrió igual, para darle seguridad en continuar con lo que pensaba hacer. -¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto la elfita.

-Llevártelo a la boca, pero si no quieres…-sus palabras se quedaron atascada en su garganta al sentir algo húmedo pasar por la punta goteante de su pene, arrancándole un gemido ronco.

-No te duele?...

-No…-dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

Abrió la boca y empezó pasando nuevamente la lengua por el miembro que a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía mas grande y duro. Mientras que escuchaba los jadeos del príncipe que se temblaba con cada pasada de lengua en su torre. "No te detengas" le decía una y otra vez. Y ella como su sirvienta en parte, lo tenia que complacer, aunque le estaba gustando el juego. Abrió la bota y lo metió entero, como pudo y como alcanzo.

Maedhros respiraba agitado, realmente no podía controlarse. Estaba por correrse en su boca y no quería hacer eso, no podía hacérselo a alguien inexperto como la elfita que tenia al frente. La podía asustar y eso no seria bueno. A parte de que quería penetrarla, hacerla suya.

Imprevistamente, se alejo de ella que lo miro sorprendida y pensó que habia hecho algo mal.

-¿Qué he hecho mal?-

-Nada dulzura, solo que…-no termino de decir, para tomar sus labios y besarla.

Con agilidad la volvió debajo de el, sobre la cama, sin despegar sus labios sobre los de ella. Elwen entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que su príncipe metía su lengua en su garganta, deslizando una de sus manos, por la curva de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a las bragas, que con despacio bajo, hasta arrojarlo lejos de ellos. Solo quedo piel entre ellos.

Desnuda debajo de el, Maedhros abrió los ojos con lujuria y asombro. Para ser una elfita, tenia un cuerpo espectacular. A penas inexperta.

Elwen sintió como los dedos del Noldo, pasaban por su intimidad, acariciando algo que la hizo removerse debajo de el. Su clítoris. Circularmente, hasta que decidió separarse de su boca, para empezar a tocar las partes mas intimas de su cuerpo. Los que nadie jamás habia tocado, solo ella.

-Maedhros…-susurra apenas entendible, a la mirada verdosa de su Señor. -mas por favor…-algo que sin dudas la sorprendió a ella tanto como a el.

Maedhros la complació, esa noche iba hacer de ella, por que asi lo sentia, hacerle el amor a alguien tan puro y hermoso a ella, le daría toda su dedicación. No la defraudaría. Se inclino sobre su vientre, le separo las piernas lo mas que pudo en aquel momento, al ver la vagina tan delicada y nueva en el sexo. Sonrió para si mismo, orgulloso por haberla calentado hasta ese momento.

Allí empezó ha hacer lo que ella hizo con su lengua a su miembro, sin dejar de mordisquear levemente sin lastimarla. Besar, succionar, acariciar; mientras que la elfita se removía debajo de el, agitada y demasiado caliente, anhelando tenerlo dentro suyo y sabia que Maedhros no la defraudaría, sobre las historias que habia escuchado, sobre el impetuoso príncipe en la cama, era un maestro romántico en ella.

"¿Quién pensaría que la elfita iba a llegar a pensar de esa manera, que al principio solo fue susto y nervios que recorría su cuerpo, inexperto?"

Primero uso su lengua, despacio, creando círculos en torno a su vagina y luego la introdujo en su pequeño orificio, escuchándola gemir; despues de separo de ella sonriendo, para despues llevarse el dedo índice a su boca y humectarlo, introduciéndolo lentamente en ella. La sintió muy estrecho, algo que lo calentó extremadamente sobre su miembro erecto. Le gustaba sentir a sus elfas estrechas, asi acomodando su miembro de tal manera que pudiera sentirlo y acobijarlo en ella.

Al momento que unió otro dedo dentro de ella, sin detenerse en sacarlo e introducirlo, escucho algo que jamás pensó escuchar.

-Maedhros, hazme tuya por favor…-dijo con la respiración entre cortada y agitada, pero tambien emocionada por el momento.

El príncipe asombrado, se puso sobre ella, para complacerla. Se puso sobre ella besando sus labios con amor, mientras su miembro entraba dentro de ella; mientras la besaba, sintió como la elfita se aferro al cuerpo de el, pegándolo a su cuerpo sudoroso.

Al momento que Elwen levanto las caderas al sentir su miembro entre las piernas, supo que era el momento, la elfita estaba húmeda, lista para recibirlo, y el suspiro aliviado, porque ya no podía esperar mas, la quería ser suya, solo suya.

Se separo de ella, colocando sus manos por su cadera, sin embargo tuvo que volver a abrazarla al momento que ella extendió sus brazos para que el la abrazada, y asi hizo. Ella se aferro a el, mientras le miraba a los ojos, con amor. Mientras que el se aferro con fuerza al respaldar de la cama, ella apretó los ojos con fuerza.

-No preciosa, no lo cierres, déjame admirarlos-. Le hablo con tanto amor que ella se derritió al momento, abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Me dolerá?-pregunto la elfa asustadiza-

-Tratare de que no te duela, Preciosa-

-Hazlo-

Al momento que Maedhros empujo, la sintió estrecha y rígida, y eso lo detuvo, no quería ser brusco con ella, y mucho menos en su primera vez. Gimió y respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, ya dentro de ella, sintiendo un río que pasar dentro de ella, sabiendo lo que era.

Elwen se quedo quiera, no podía moverse, el dolor que sentia se la carcomía por dentro como un dolor salvaje, dejándola sin aire o eso creía ella. Por un momento estuvo a punto de gritar, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada serena de Maedhros.

-Lo que sientes es normal pequeña, tranquila-le susurro, besando sus labios.

La elfa acomodo su rostro en la curva del hombro de el, sintiendo algunas lagrimitas deslizarse por sus mejillas sonrojadas, el dolor que sentia era por unos minutos, aunque a ella sentia que ese dolor nunca iba a acabar. Maedhros sintió unas gotas sobre su hombro, separándose suavemente de ella, para encontrarse de que esta lloraba.

Maedhros con preocupación le miro. -Perdóname si fui muy brusco contigo…-le susurro, besando las lagrimas que se resbalaban por las mejillas de ella.

-No te preocupes , soy muy floja, estoy bien…-le miro, besando sus labios.

"Tienes que dejar que se mueva, asi para que ella pueda adaptarse a la situación"-la voz de Fuil rondaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, como primeriza, cuando estuvo con su pareja.

-Maedhros, muévete…-

El príncipe entendió a que se saliera, pero ella le paro, diciéndole que se moviera dentro de ella.

Empezó a moverse con cautela dentro de ella, trataba de no hacerle el menor daño, mientras que poco a poco el dolor se fue desplazando por placer, a lo que ella reacciono, apretando el trasero de su príncipe para que su penetración fuera mas profunda. Gimió, aferrándose al cuerpo de Maedhros, gustosa con lo que sentia dentro de ella. Cerro las piernas para mantenerlo dentro de ella, y que no saliera todavía. El elfo la miro, sonrió y entendió perfectamente, que su elfita estaba lista para ser penetrada como el quería.

-Tranquila Meleth nin, que esto no acabara hasta la madrugada, no te apresures, no quiero que te canses, para todo lo que tengo que hacerte esta noche…

Se acerco para besar los labios de la elfa con pasión. La elfa le miro traviesamente, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Maedhros, apretándolo con fuerza, mientras el se movía dentro de ella con rapidez y salvajismo, algo que a ella le gusto y que supo mantener el ritmo. A medida que la elfita se acostumbraba al nuevo intruso que invadía su cuerpo con sus penetraciones salvajes.

-Aprieta las piernas, preciosa…-

Maedhros le daba indicaciones a la elfita, mientras hacían el amor. Mientras ella seguía las indicaciones de Maedhros, el príncipe elfo se deleitaba con el hermoso cuerpo de la elfita. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, mirando como los pechos de ella se movían al ritmo de los movimientos de estos dos. Apretó uno en su mano, sin dejar de mirarla, como cerraba los ojos con fuerza sintiendo los dedos de su señor sobre su pecho erectado.

Entre gemidos ella lo llamaba al igual que el a ella, lo que fue algo que le sorprendió, porque nunca gemía el nombre de ni una otra elfa.

De un pronto Maedhros salio dentro de ella, dejándola confusa y muy agitada. Al verla le sonrió y le tomo la mano, ayudándola a incorporarse. El arrodillado en la cama y ella enzima de el, arrodillada. Con sus manos tomo el miembro de su señor y lo introdujo lentamente dentro de ella, arrancándose gemidos de ambos cuerpos. El príncipe Noldo, la atrajo hacia el, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras mordía y chupaba, al tanto que ella subía y bajaba con un ritmo normal, sin dejar de mover la cadera circularmente, haciendo el príncipe apretara su trasero con fuerza, para penetrarla igual. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y salvaje para el gusto de ella. acariciando de vez en cuando la clítoris de su joven elfa, arrancando gemidos, mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello y escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos.

El dedo índice humectado, rozo el ano de la elfita estimulándola sexualmente, mientras ella se movía con mas fuerza, deleitando al príncipe con los movimientos de sus pechos en su rostro, tomando un pezón entre sus dientes y succionándolo. Nuevamente beso los labios de ella, sin dejar se acariciarla al igual que ella lo hacia. Su piel tan suave y pura echa fuego solo para el, algo que sin duda mato a Maedhros, se sentia feliz de poder tenerla para el.

Elwen miro a su majestad relajante, acostado en la cama, mientras le indicaba que se pusiera sobre el; asi lo hizo, tomando su miembro e introduciéndoselo ella misma, encontrando que esta vez la penetración iba hacer mas profunda. El miembro ya encajado al gusto del príncipe, tomo las manos de la elfita y le beso los dedos con amor, sin dejar de mirarla, luego las coloco sobre su pecho, mientras que ella empezó a moverse y el la seguía. Con sus manos entrelazadas, ella se acostó sobre el pecho de el, besando su cuello, mientras que el príncipe dejaba que su elfita trabajara en el. Con sus manos apretó nuevamente el trasero de ella, algo que arranco un gemido sensual de sus labios, en su oído. Excitado, si…Maedhros estaba en las nubes, sin embargo sentia que esa noche seguiría hasta el alba, porque la elfita lo ponía duro, algo que sin duda hace minutos atrás, ya hubiera terminado con las otras y las hubiera hecho irse a su habitacion para descansar y empezar otro dia. Pero ella no, ella le excitaba tanto que quería invadir cada parte de su cuerpo virgen, quería hacerla suya como se lo dijo, tenerla solo para el, no para nadie mas.

Al momento que ella se sentó sobre su miembro, dándole la espalda, un gemido ronco fue arrancando de lo mas profundo de su ser, seducido por el hermoso cuerpo de ella. deslizo su mano por toda su espalda, tocando su cabello fino y hermoso; hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Ella volteo su rostro por enzima de su hombro, el príncipe asintió, para que ella empezara. Con ayuda de sus brazos, sobre los muslo de su amante, se movía marcando el ritmo de los movimientos que Maedhros debía seguir. Sin dejar de pasar sus manos por un seno de ella o por el otro. Los gemidos de ella eran como música para sus oídos, sin dejar de embelesarse en como su trasero golpeaba contra su pelvis en cada meneo. Le sonreía las veces que ella asomaba su rostro por sobre su hombro, algo que le parecía de lo mas sensual.

-Ven acá pequeña…-. Maedhros coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de ella, haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo, colocando su cabeza en su hombro derecho, mientras entre los dos seguían moviéndose.

-Maedhros…-gemía ella, mirándole los ojos, encantada de hacer el amor con el.

-Elwen…-gimió el, besando la oreja de ella.

Luego se separaron para tumbarse de costado, quedando al frente de cada uno. La pareja se abrazo, asi la elfa cruzando sus piernas por la cintura de Maedhros, quien entrelazo sus dedos en los cabellos finos de ella, abrazándola a su cuerpo asi para empezar a moverse y besarle el cuello al igual que mordérselo, sin quitar las miradas llenas de amor que estos dos se lanzaban. Los gemidos ahogado en sus bocas y sus pechos llenos de pasión y lujuria.

Sus embestidas eran salvajes, con ganas de descargar todo el deseo que sentia sobre ella. La elfa llego a su segundo clímax de la noche entre gritos que los nombraban al igual que el a ella. El llego mientras la besaba en los labios de forma que dejo los suyos rojos de la fuerza. Cuando se puso a su lado paso unos segundos cuando volvió a mirarla, le impresionaba lo hermosa que era, y como ese lindo cuerpo era de el.

-Jamás pensé que al hacer el amor seria asi, tan…-suspiro. -¿Intenso?...vaya me impresiona mucho, me gusto haberlo hecho…

-Eres buena, para ser inexperta, y tambien nueva-dijo Maedhros no apartando su mirada verdosa de los labios de ella.

-Esto me servirá, para cuando este con otros elfos mas, ha sido una buena experiencia. Algo que sin duda no olvidare.

Maedhros sintió un sentimiento que jamás habia sentido, que eran llamado. Celos. Frunció el ceño al instante.

-No puedes…-negó levemente, levantándose de la cama, y tomando dos copas para verter vino blanco. Su favorito.

-¿De que habla mi señor? ¿No puedo que…?-pregunto la elfita inocentemente, mirando la gran espalda musculosa de su señor.

-De que no permitiré que te acuestes con nadie mas, no Elwen, no puedes-se volteo mirándole a los ojos con visible enojo.

Camino hacia la cama, sentándose aun lado de la elfita, extendió una copa para ella. luego de beber un sorbo, continuo:

-Piensas entregarte a cualquiera despues de que yo te posee?-

-No, pero cuando tenga alguna relación, me servirá de mucho, cuando ese elfo me lleve a su cama, usted me entiende-

-Pero…nadie podrá tratarte con el cariño y la pasión con la que te trate al hacerte el amor.

-Bueno…de las cosas que he hablado con mis amigas, ellas me han hablado de cada elfo con el que han estado y siempre me dicen que son románticos y apasionados, aunque eso se debe a las ganas que tengan los dos y tambien la noche, recuerda que deseo crece, mediante el calor y mas si el elfo atrae a la elfa, ¿No cree?-. Maedhros asintió. -Imagino que muchas admiradoras tuyas deben de estar celosas, por no volver a sus brazos cada noche-

Maedhros sonrió y acerco su rostro al rostro de la elfita.

-A mi brazos volverás y te hare el amor como si fuera tu primera vez-. Paso una mano por la cabeza de la elfita para atraerla hacia si y besarla con pasión.

-Seré su sumisa si acepta, quiero volver a sentir cada beso, y acaricia sobre mi cuerpo, y sobre todo, quiero sentirlo dentro de mi una y otra vez…

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews <em>

**_Besos... Xoxo_**


End file.
